


The Thanks I Get

by holycheerbatman



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycheerbatman/pseuds/holycheerbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clark is infected with red kryptonite laced fear toxin, he knows he won't be able to control himself. The rage and his power will force him to do the unspeakable - take up arms against the only home he's ever known.  Without time or a cure, he asks his boyfriend to do the unthinkable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Batman killed Superman</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thanks I Get

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very new writing style for me, sort of a imagerism meets modern fanfic I guess. I can't really say I like this au prompt but I can say that I am now accepting prompts. So if you have an otp and would like me to take a stab at them, hit me up, yo!  
> -hcb

Blue eyes piercing through the bloodshot whites, dark shadows under them tracing from the corner of the eye only to disappear along the bone. Sun-starved skin covered in a bright blue suit. Deep black hair ruffled and soft, soaked with sweat and blood. Tear stained cheeks making watery scars over perfect skin. A hoarse and tired whisper, barely shaking as it pierced the air and broke the silence.

“Do it, Bruce…” 

Pale hands hiding behind black gloves reached out, trying to hide the slight shake, balling into a fist around the red cape. Squeezing with all their strength, trying to stop the inevitable. 

“I can’t, there’s another way…” cracked voice. Losing its power, losing the façade. 

The perfect lips revealing that disarming smile. The shallow breaths barely concealing the pain from fighting the drug off for so long.

“I can’t hold out that long. You and I both kn-nn,” the grunt of pain and the hiss of air sucked in through closed teeth.

“No, Clark, I…I can fix this! Just…just ten more minutes…” the pleading, desperate sound as dark blue eyes fill with tears that refuse to fall. The fingers flying over every gadget, every pocket, every possible remedy…and finding none.

The bare hand reaching out and catching the glove covered. The reassuring squeeze and the visibly noticeable shake of pain.

“Do it…before-before I lose control,” the sharp intake of breath and the crinkles at the corner of blue eyes as they squint hard against the drug-induced rage starting to take over, “Don’t let me hurt anyone.”

“If I let you go, it’ll kill me.”

“If you don’t, I…” words left unsaid. A silent threat shared between the pairs of blue eyes.

The slow opening of a pocket long forgotten. A lead box. A glowing green ring. 

“Clark…will…will you…” the break of a voice too strong to admit what it needs. The knowing smile returned and the bloodshot blue eyes sparkling with that familiar youthful joy.

“Of course I’ll m-ah-marry you,” the cry of pain as the ring touches flesh. The arch of a back and the tightening of muscles trying to fight an enemy that can’t be defeated. The slowing rate of a heartbeat. The shaking breaths combined with the labored breathing.

“You better be there, Kent. Or…or I’ll…” the empty threat meaning just as much as a plea. The bare hand holding the gloved hand to the perfect lips and placing a soft, shaking kiss on the back of the armored palm.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Bruce.” 

Clark Kent died on a Thursday afternoon. The cold Gotham air unnaturally stained with sunlight that fell from the polluted sky like rain covered the city in a feeling of warm security. But the sun can’t reach everyone, and some chose the darkness over the light. Hiding from it until what needs to be done is done. The threat contained, eliminated.

Bruce Wayne went missing the following Sunday, hiding his face from the only light left in his life. The light that used to sustain his lover. His Superman.


End file.
